


home, where I wanted to go.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, future foundation au's are it you guys, takes place after the events of the anime and the third game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two years after the event of the final killing game the 77th class integrates into the future foundation. unbenounced to most of them, they find out that their jobs and tasks are about to change drastically.  [ au where the entire second game cast is a part of the future foundation. ]
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi (one sided), Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, will add my v3 stuff when they are introduced !!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> oh how dearly i adore future foundation au’s they just make me very happy. this takes place a few years after the events of the end of the dr3 anime so most of them are about twenty four while gundham/ibuki are twenty three. yes, this involves the third game. yes, i changed the ending. its my fic and i get to choose the emotional support ending we deserved !!! i'm excited because i just love this cast and i like the idea of them all fighting as branch heads of the divisions and being older adults who try to help the cast of the third game. hope it is enjoyable xx
> 
> this is really not gonna be a normal multi chapter where there’s like a cohesive plot line at the core, this is more gonna be a collection of stories and one shots all based in the same universe that are all posted here. the first few chapters will be since we need to get the v3 kids in there but after that its just ideas i have or ideas i’ll get !!

* * * 

“You’re early for once.”

Akane closed the door behind her with a soft laugh, hands on her hips as she approached the large, circular glass table in front of them. The boardroom was dark though the various and many screens that lit up around them seemed to brighten up the entire dark atmosphere. The brunette shrugged as she tied her blazer around her waist, giving a small wink to Hajime who sat right across her view.

“Wish I could say it was because of me, in reality got stuck with Tanaka,” she scoffed as the former ultimate breeder walked in behind her, a hand through his hair as he tightened the grip around his infamous purple scarf. 

“You are acting as if it is bad to be early at a meeting with your own former classmates.”

The former ultimate gymnast felt a grin surface across her lips as she held up her hand; the ring finger occupied with a gold band. “If I was I wouldn’t have gotten engaged to one,” she hummed with a slight melodic tone in her response as she took a seat besides Peko who always seemed to be first to these meetings aside from Hajime, who was still rocking the heterochromia that had surfaced the moment he had woken up from the comatose state. 

“Where is everyone?” Hajime asked, a slight pointed aggravation in his voice knowing the subject matter for today was not just some silly meeting that would end in thirty minutes with half of them tag teaming to go out for lunch. Gundham took a seat near the door, crossing his arms as the door opened with four more of their classmates and foundation members walking in.

“I am terribly sorry, I tried to run as fast as I could,” a familiar voice shouted outside the door before it swung open. 

Sonia, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko and Mahiru all entered beside the princess who held the door open for them all as the yakuza leader gave a firm smile to Peko who seemed glad that he had appeared. Peko and Sonia both had skipped over to their individual partners, glad to reunite after just mere hours apart. 

The blonde smiled as she saw Gundham, her blue eyes fluttered as she sneaked her arms around his neck as the two shared a brief kiss on the cheek, talking to one another quietly as the Kazuichi came up from behind Hajime, the former mechanic just as glad to see his own soul friend, as he still affectionately referred to him as.  He apologised for the timing, admitting that he had needed to fix the elevator before they came up. 

“Sorry 1st division leader,” Kazuichi grumbled sarcastically before he laughed and rubbed the Future Foundation’s shoulders comfortingly. 

Hajime tried to smile, not exactly at peace yet with him being the head of the organization though who else to lead the foundation that Kyosuke had left. After the events of the final killing game the former leader had diverted the organization though Hajime could not blame him once he had seen Chisa’s dead body for himself. The main course student’s former teacher and a despair lying on the ground before him; Hajime wished he could have remembered more, that he had fought just a little harder.

_ I can’t worry now. She will always be remembered by us, the same as Chiaki. _

Once he had looked up again he saw most of the former classmates all together, the vision made Hajime smile in relief, this is what he had fought so hard for with the other survivors when they had been stuck together through the entire simulation and final trial. Izuru still lived inside of him though he had learned to control it, to know when to hold back the immense power that surged through. 

There were the days when he would feel that dark, soft voice whisper in his brain,  _ “How boring, is this truly what you desired?” _ and Hajime would nod and reassure himself. Nothing had lashed out bad enough that they needed any kind of help; sometimes Kazuichi or Nagito would snap him out of it. He needed to act as a leader and he was devoted to that goal the minute that Makoto, who had helped them in their final trial and proved to be the hope they needed, gave the position to Hajime.

Makoto as well as Kyouko were still permanent members though they were now focused on running Hope's Peak Academy, the former lucky student the headmaster as his newly wed wife ran the school right beside him as a scouting agent and part time leader of the security branch. Despair still existed in some small clumps, you could never erase it, it always would linger but life seemed to be just a little more back to normal than before.

“How many are still missing?” Peko asked aloud, loud enough for some to hear as Mahiru stood up and took a head count. Hajime thanked the former swordswoman under his breath as she gave a supportive nod of her head in response. 

“The division two heads are missing and so is division five and Hiyoko which is odd since Sonia is here,” the photographer mentioned as she sat back down in her seat, the blonde sitting to her right just as confused. 

Hiyoko was the co-head of the tenth division, she went under Sonia’s word but had a fair amount of power and leadership of her own. The tenth branch had originally been under control by Ryota but he had decided that the seventh branch, helping with information systems, security and researching therapy to help cure what despair still existed was much more his style and pace after his past with Tengan and Junko left him overworked and riddled with anxiety.

“Ryota as well, if he even shows,” Mahiru added carefully.

Hajime shook his head.

“He is busy with work that Byakuya and I both assigned him to,” he responded as Mahiru cocked a brow, curious as to what was so important that he got to skip the board meeting but the redhead knew that Hajime had a good motive in mind and likely had his own reasons for it. Ryota had been opposed to joining the foundation at first, completely diluted and distracted for good reason but once Hajime had taken the reins he seemed _ relieved. _

_ “I...I don’t know if I can handle this again, what if something goes wrong…” _

Hajime had reassured him.

_ “You can’t keep putting yourself down, we all did awful things, you know that; you were strong enough to come and rejoin your class again. You’re not alone in this Ryota, I think all of us are scared to come back to the real world after not even fully coming to terms with what happened in our lives and the game world we were subjected to.” _

The former reserve course student always explained that he kept on living, kept on doing what he needed to for Chiaki; her presence always coming to him in good and bad moments, as if she was some kind of guardian angel who kept watch over him and the others. Even after death did she hold the class as her own responsibility? He wouldn’t ever know but he liked to think about it that way, it made him smile.

_ “If she was still here she would probably be calming me down to, I have an entirely different person inside of me. I have every talent imaginable at the wink of an eye but I’m still Hajime aren’t I? Izuru exists as something a part of me but he is not who I am going to live my life as. Just like you aren’t going to keep blaming yourself for everything that happened.” _

Ryota had cried, letting out his emotions though he had far better control of them than he had when they had first met on the day he had tried to implement and share the video of Hope to the entire population. He had a partner who made sure he was never alone and overworking himself, things had begun to brighten for the former ultimate animator.

Ten minutes passed before Hajime wanted to slam his head against the glass, impatient as the time ticked faster and faster. He glanced at Akane who had an empty seat beside her, the gymnast must have felt his gaze as she met eyes with him, confused as to what she had done. “Where is he?” he asked just a bit frustrated though the brunette tilted her head.

“Your  fiancé!”

“The old man? No clue, he’s running a completely different branch than I am,” she stated matter of factly as she held her hands behind her head, begging for someone to turn up the air conditioning as Mikan anxiously ran over to the thermometer, lowering it just enough for the vents and fans to begin blowing and circulating the room.

As if on cue, the door slammed open as Ibuki and Nekomaru both hopped inside of the room, Nagito nonchalantly entering behind the pair as Hajime sighed with a breath of relief leaving his mouth, not even wanting to know what had kept them from being so late to the thing he had labeled as an urgent meeting. 

“They ran all up the stairs even though the elevator was working,” Nagito giggled to himself as he took the final seat beside Hajime. The lucky student happily beside his partner as the brunette tried not to get so angry, it was probably not their fault; Nekomaru was almost never late to anything, let alone a meeting. The former team manager bowed as Ibuki did the same, greatly sorry for the wait as he sat beside Akane who grinned wildly, glad to see him. 

Ibuki took the spot beside Mikan and Teruteru as she panted, unable to even comprehend how many staircases they had run up. Nekomaru let out a boisterous laugh, his arm around Akane’s waist as the engaged couple eagerly teased the former ultimate musician. “You should train with us, you always took to watching us on the island, you need to gain some stamina Ibuki,” the man said with utter seriousness looking at his co-head of the division.

Hajime remembered that first day exploring the island with fondness besides hearing Ibuki’s churning scream lead him all the way to Chandler Beach where she was in fact just excited and overreacting to Akane and Nekomaru sparring. The now engaged couple used to be just a bunch of  _ “battle loving troublemakers,”  _ as the ultimate musician had put it. 

Nekomaru was head of the second division, managing day-to-day operations of the Future Foundation, expansions, military and peacekeeping forces. Ibuki had become his co-head, somehow finding her groove in a job and subject that would in any other world seem seriously out of place for the eager and extroverted self-proclaimed “music maestro”. However, she had surprisingly taken the entire situation well. Perhaps it was that ultimate team manager talent Nekomaru still had but they were quite a duo when they weren’t late to meetings.

Hajime turned to Nagito who held out his hand, eager for the brunette to take it. 

“Why were you late then?” he asked quietly as the two interlocked fingers, their hands on the table as Nagito blew a piece of hair from his face, insisting that the reason did not matter too much but if he truly wanted to know that he would explain for himself. The ever so lucky student explained that Makoto wanted to speak to him about something pertaining to Hope's Peak. It seemed logical enough and Hajime had too many things to wrap his head around anyway. 

“That’s fine,” he replied softly as his other hand gently adjusted his bundle of white hair that had been tied into one single, loose ponytail. “I like the hair on you, it looks great,” he admitted with a slight red blush across his cheeks, trying to find the right compliment to give his own boyfriend. Nagito seemed honoured, beyond thrilled by the statement.

“Then I’ll wear it forever in a ponytail!”

Hajime nervously laughed, cupping his hands.

“You can do whatever you want, you’ll always look just as handsome, I promise,” he swore.

They talked for a few more moments before Hajime gave a nod to Fuyuhiko to close and lock the door, the yakuza quickly rising from his seat as the classmates all turned their eyes to Hajime who turned the screens to a single image from an unknown location; the photo three people smiling beside piles of rubble.

The newly appointed Future Foundation leader pressed another button, the photo switching to a photo of one male student on the floor, laying on the floor having been hit by another male student who looked over him from above. Hajime kept switching photos until he came to one of sixteen students standing side by side one another.

No one said a word until Akane spoke up, visibly confused by the powerpoint slides of what looked like students. “Is this something important?” she asked as she laid her hands on the table in front of them. Mikan agreed with her, not exactly understanding why they were being shown these photos. Hajime let out a sigh, not sure how ready he was for the onslaught of questions that would be thrown at him.

“Another killing game has ended.”

* * *

_ The moment that Hajime had found out about the Killing School Semester he had snapped. _

_ “What do you mean another killing game?!” He had yelled at Makoto, who had called him and Nagito, who ran the foundation as a co-leader, alone to discuss the circumstances. They had gathered with the six survivours of the first killing school life, trying to make sense of the circumstances though there was very little that could be done according to Byakuya who had assured them that it was a similar situation to the second killing game. _

_ “So they’re…” _

_ Kyouko nodded, immediately jumping on the case as she explained that the students had been told they were a part of a new killing game though this time this was not even taking place at Hope's Peak, these students were completely unaware of the existence of the school besides the letters they had received from Kyouko herself inviting them to the school.  _

_ Nagito, who butt in, asked curiously if they had also been despairs, similar to their own class.  _

_ “Not exactly…” Makoto added quietly, looking guilty to admit everything that had been done to these students beforehand to condition them within the Neo World Program. “They’re younger than all of us, the tragedy happened when they were just kids. Instead, they had begun to descend into despair because of one of the rebel groups that still exist around Japan who follow Junko Enoshima’s morals.” _

_ Hajime groaned as Nagito tried to pat his back, trying to offer some kind of comforting touch as Byakuya continued, not waiting on the new Future Foundation leader to regain focus as this was an extremely time sensitive assignment. “Those that have died so far are showing the same signs as you all did when you were in your comatose state, the same brain waves so I have no doubt that when all of this is said and done that we can rehabilitate them with the help of the foundation.” _

_ They all watched as Byakuya took another sip of tea from his fine china, the blonde adjusted his glasses as he gave a small humph. “That was all I had to say.” _

_ Kyouko went on for a half hour, detailing the process planned for this specific class and the recovery plan they had almost finalized. The former ultimate detective seemed as prepared as always, edging out every detail and making sure everything was in tiptop condition and would lead to the best possible outcome for everyone, especially the students in the Killing School Semester.  _

_ “So I’m just going to drop this on my own former classmates?” _

_ Kyouko gave a look to Makoto, as if she was waiting for him to say something. He finally met Hajime’s eyes, they twitched just a bit, not expecting to hear that another killing game was suddenly happening, he knew that it was a good thing they had been integrated to the same program that had helped them escape the virtual world but it felt like an unwelcome surprise to confront that same thing once more. _

_ “About that,” he chuckled anxiously.  _

_ Nagito tilted his head, already having caught on due to his own suspicion due to the fact only they had been called out to speak privately about such a familiar subject matter. “We aren’t gonna tell them are we?” Hajime felt his breath hitch, the idea of hiding it from his own friends, his classmates, his co-workers was inhumane. Asahina looked away, not wanting to be the one who answered that. _

_ “We can’t have everyone focused on this, we are entrusting with you until this game comes to a close and we enlist your help. Trust me please,” Makoto stated as Hajime looked to Nagito who only gave a curt nod of his head, unphased by this whole thing unsurprisingly, perhaps he had figured this all out for himself already.  _

_ “If we could help your entire class then I have nothing but hope that we can help another group of students, you can’t tell anyone until we give you the go ahead.” _

_ Byakuya scoffed as he looked to Makoto with his arms crossed, telling him to stop with the same rhetoric. Kyouko pushed his words aside, agreeing with her partner as she tried to reinforce the fact that the Future Foundation needed to be focused on their divisions and own workload. “We trust you both to not say a word,” she said bluntly; trying to balance the seriousness of the subject though they all knew that this was a lot to process, especially for Hajime.  _

_ He felt all of his memories rush back in a brief instant, both good and bad. _

_ “We won’t, we promise.” _

* * *

As expected, all hell had broken loose at the mention of another possible killing game.

_ “Are you fucking serious?!” _

_ “You kept this from us Hinata?” _

_ “Junko is dead, s-she’s dead isn’t she?” _

Hajime exploded.

“Enough!” He screamed. 

The volume had been enough to make everyone wince, immediately the entire room had been silenced besides Mikan who had already burst into tears at the idea of Junko Enoshima somehow existing in some capacity. Hajime felt his entire body crash beneath him, his knees buckled below him as he sighed in relief that he was still sitting. 

His eyes shined as he stared at the monitor above him, he could see the reflection of his face within the powerpoint slides; his eyes bleak with dread as he realized that now would come the hard part, admitting that he had kept this from everyone aside from Nagito. He could feel himself further and further disconnecting from society before he could hear Mikan’s whimpering from across the table.

“It’s not Junko this time, I promise she is gone Mikan,” he assured as his tone became gentle once again. The former ultimate nurse nodded though she refused to make eye contact, simply looking down at her shoes as he noticed both Mahiru and Ibuki trying to offer some kind of solace and physical comfort, rubbing her shoulders.

Nagito put a hand on Hajime’s shoulder as he began to open his mouth, as if to signify that maybe someone else should do the talking for a little bit, to give him a break and let him gather his thoughts. He gave a firm nod as he leaned back in his chair, the former lucky student beginning to explain the situation in detail. 

He told them about the killing game, who had set up, how this situation was something similar to their simulation they had suffered through. The co-head perked up, trying to get everyone to see the bright side of things, to see that hope had once again prevailed and that sixten students would wake up sooner or later going through exactly what they had.

“Kyouko told us specifically not to say anything, we all had work to focus on, she commanded us on staying so on top of things, it was not Hajime’s decision to keep everything from you guys.”

Akane felt her hands ball into her fist before she stood and slammed the glass table much to the dismay of everyone who had not expected such a physical response.

“So we have to deal with this again? What’s the catch here, is this why we’re all here?” she barked bitterly, angered that Hajime would keep something like this from her though her mind had begun to collapse at the idea that they would need to deal with this sort of thing once again. Nekomaru winced, impressed and worried about how strong her anger towards this news had been. 

He acted quickly and put his hand on top of hers before she could get another word out.

_ “Akane,” _ he warned quietly, trying to not draw attention as she looked down at their hands, her cheeks flushing as she sighed, sitting down again and apologising to Hajime for getting so out of turn so quickly. 

Hajime felt a soft smile creep up across his lips, relieved that Nagito managed to keep them quiet and that Akane had simply had a moment of understandable rage given the circumstances. 

“Does anyone have anything else they want to add or can I continue?” 

The question had opened about fifteen other topics and comments that were all somehow related yet absolutely off topic concerning the matter at hand. Some of these even Hajime could not answer; it was a question for Byakuya who was still head of the fourteenth division. The brunette unbuttoned a single button on his sleeve’s cuff.

“Byakuya will be here to touch base with us, to really explain everything that’s going on since me and Nagito have not that great of an idea ourselves but what we do know is that we are each going to be taking a student under our wing once the recovery process is in full swing.”

The rest of the former seventy-seventh class glanced at one another, confused yet intrigued at the prospect though Ibuki had ruined it by screaming that she was not sure if she was ready to have a child of her own. Everyone groaned beside Sonia and Teruteru who seemed amused at the ordeal.

“I can’t even begin to think about kids Hajime!”

“Ibuki that is not what he means,” Peko commented calmly.

Hajime sighed though he could not possibly get angry at someone like Ibuki. He stood up straight, explaining that Byakuya and Makoto had told him earlier that they will become observers for the Future Foundation instead of trying to go to Hope's Peak seeing as their minds may or may not spiral purely at the idea.

“I see! They will become somewhat of our interns,” Nekomaru commented as Hajime agreed with his response, insighting that it was exactly what he was trying to say. The former ultimate team manager held a thumbs up, supportive of the idea once Hajime had begun to delve into it.

“So about that,” Mahiru spoke up before she asked about the students, specifically how they were going to be assigned to them. “What is this based on? Our former talents? Our divisions?” the redhead seemed eager to piece together a puzzle that had yet to even be taken out of its box. Hajime chuckled and promised her that the mystery would be solved but it would likely be by a mixture of both.

“We will find out tomorrow according to Byakuya,” Nagito sang, excited for such an opportunity. 

Hiyoko had groaned, picking at her nails as she stubbornly kicked her foot under the table, unable to even communicate the sheer disappointment she had. She cared for her former classmates however she was not certain of her ability to attempt to act like an older parental figure to another killing game member.

“Great, more people,” she moaned in disappointment.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, not sure how to feel though he knew that he had needed that help and recovery when he had first left the virtual world and awoken in his comatose state without anybody but the other four who had survived alongside him.

“Guess tomorrow is the day then,” he added before he stole a quick glance to Peko who smiled at him sweetly, the yakuza boss unable to resist as he leaned over and gently placed a kiss to her head as his partner held onto his hand, trying to communicate that everything would be okay as long as he stayed calm.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Nagito spoke as he turned to his partner with a large grin across his mouth, his cheeks heating up as he spoke proudly of his partner and their mission statement. “If we’re all here then I have no doubt that Hajime will make sure that we are abundantly prepared for what is to come!”

Ibuki cackled, the first to speak up.

“Hiyoko was right, he’s totally super duper lovesick!”

Hajime looked away, embarrassed as some of the girls giggled to themselves before the bashful man beside him scratched the back of his neck, unaware of what to say next though the brunette was simply glad to be back with everyone and alive, that was all he could ask for.

_ Maybe one day we can get through a meeting without my relationship being the topic... _


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajime and the rest of the future foundation get the news of the students of the last killing game and begin preparations. akane and nekomaru speak about their experiences with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello, hope you all enjoy this. after the next chapter is where this fic will simply become a collection of stories all gathered under the same universe, it's not exactly a multi chapter but it kind of is so there we go lmao. im excited to introduce the v3 cast into this because I like the pairings that I have going on. 

* * *

"You have made them aware of the killing game that has just ended?" 

Hajime nodded as everyone in the board room looked towards one of the monitors and screens in the room. Byakuya, who still was head of the fourteenth division, had called in just two days after they had discussed the idea put into place. 

"We have," he confirmed aloud as everyone nodded their head or gave a nod in approval. The blonde man sighed, relieved that he would not need to repeat himself. 

"Then let's discuss basic preparation that needs to be done by this week." 

The discussion had taken only half an hour but Hiyoko had begun to drift off to sleep, Mahiru occasionally tapping her shoulder to make sure she stayed awake. The redhead seemed to be the only one taking any kind of physical notes, making sure no one fell asleep during his tangent.

Eventually, Byakuya cleared his throat as he put down the file he had been holding and displaying information from. "I believe that was all that I had for you," he stated as he adjusted his tie. 

Hajime nodded, asking if anyone had any questions though everyone seemed satisfied with the discussion. 

"Wonderful, I have things to do regardless so not like I was about to stay any longer." 

Nagito chuckled.

_ Classic Byakuya… _

"You have all the information needed I assume, Ryota told us that you have all the files and resources necessary to get prepared however, if you do need anything you may call Asahina or me," he added before they heard a voice in the background interrupt them.

"Oh c'mon, why not me, I'm here to," the voice of Yasuhiro exclaimed as the blonde looked off camera and told him that he was not ready for that level of responsibility just yet.

_ "But Togester," _ he whined.

_ "Shut up, do not call me that." _

Akane cackled into Kazuichi's shoulder, unable to keep a straight face as the former ultimate mechanic beside her snickered trying to keep a straight face considering they could all be seen on the other end.

He turned back to the camera, wishing them good luck as Asahina and Yasuhiro cut into the frame, waving and giving a thumbs up to everyone. Byakuya certainly looked peeved but nobody could deny the faint smile that surfaced across his lips. 

"We shall see you all very soon." 

Byakuya’s feed disconnected as he shut down his wireless video; giving one final nod and thanks to the current division leaders and members before Hajime turned his chair away from the giant monitor that sat behind him as he ran a hand through his hair. 

He was thankful that they wouldn’t need to watch the Killing Game for themselves, he knew for himself what kind of distress that would cause for most of his former class.

“Ryota made us all files with who we will be taking under our division, under our wing,” Nagito hummed aloud as he waved a pile of folders nearly stacked in his hand as the others looked both anxious yet thrilled at the prospect. They had once been those kids, in their situation though it had been a hell of a lot worse when it came to their recovery and transition into the real world. 

“Can we see?” Ibuki asked eagerly as Hajime held a hand up, chuckling knowing that the idea seemed exciting in theory but they had many things they needed to go over first which included every student's profile, they had to go over bases if they weren’t going to be analysing the entire Killing School Semester like Byakuya had concluded. 

“Ryota also took the liberty of making me a conclusive study on every student and what we need to know before we start to wrap them over about the Future Foundation so we’re all gonna take the time to try and learn these names and faces.”

Akane covered her eyes, snickering as Kazuichi hit her in the shoulder, the former ultimate gymnast remembering how many days it had taken for her to even get a grasp on Hajime’s name. 

“Starting in order…”

Hajime pressed the button of his remote, his chair turning slightly as he gazed up at the first photo; a woman with round, blue eyes and a wide smile. Her hair a pale platinum blonde, loosely tied into two wavy ponytails. “Angie Yonaga, the ultimate artist,” he added as the rest of the Future Foundation members looked on, he clicked the next slide as he showed what must have been photos taken from the security cameras and monitors from the killing game. 

She looked to have a bright exterior, a yellow smock and white bikini top and skirt as her everyday outfit. “She was one of the two victims during the third trial,” he added before he could hear Hiyoko mumble something under her breath bitterly though Hajime could not exactly blame her considering her own fate in the simulation. “According to what Ryota and Byakuya studied she’s quite logical, very positive and tried to keep the group together with various events during her time in the game.” 

He looked at Nagito who immediately jolted forward and tossed the folder to Mahiru who sat a few seats down from him; the former ultimate photographer looking up curiously as Hajime confirmed that she would be assigned to the third division and officially be under Mahiru’s hand. 

“In human resources? Wouldn’t she be better with Hiyoko or Sonia?” 

Nagito spoke up with a soft smile across his lips, having clearly already done his research and gone through all of these files already. “Maybe however she could use your calm demeanor and she being an international student could help with the process and personnel.” 

Mahiru shrugged.

“I am thrilled to get an artist at least,” she giggled, glad that she had gotten someone so close to her own craft and talent, perhaps the two could bond further than the photographer would expect. Ibuki cheered, pumped for the redhead beside her as Hajime continued on explaining a little more about her before telling Mahiru that more would be in the file anyway.

“Next we have…” 

He fumbled with the remote, apologising for dropping it on the floor as he thanked his partner for bolting under the floor and quickly returning it. Hajime cleared his throat and looked up before mentioning that this was Gonta Gokuhara, the ultimate entomologist who had become the blackened during the fourth trial.

All the photographs around his headshot showed a tall and muscular man with tanned skin and brown, long hair with round glasses. Interestingly, all his photos had shown him doing innocent things like showing off a Bumblebee or carrying a smaller, redhead who must have also been part of the same killing game. Sonia looked visibly confused, as if she had no clue how someone who looked so sweet could ever become the blackened.

“Entom—what?” Akane cut in, confused.

Gundham scoffed across from her.

“Entomologist, he is one who studies insects and all their features, he cares for the specimens,” he explained as the former gymnast scoffed, already comparing him to Gundham as she mentioned that both had been blackened for the same trial and liked animals. This earned a small huff from Nekomaru who told her to tone down her comments especially during a time like this. 

“Actually,” Nagito grinned before he waved a file, telling Ibuki to pass it to Gundham. The former ultimate breeder looked thrilled to get someone under a similar caliber to be his apprentice of sorts. “He made the most sense for someone in your division plus your talents are a good match, Byakua said this was probably the easiest match thus far.”

Gundham smirked, arms crossed as Sonia looked at her lover with dotting eyes and a gentle expression, her hands clasped together in approval.

“How many of these kids are there?” Fuyuhiko asked curiously as Hajime responded that there were sixteen though only fifteen would be coming in the next month, the last had been the mastermind, the one who had fallen the deepest into the facade and needed extensive therapy before she could rejoin her own classmates according to Kyouko.

“That is an odd number,” Peko stated out of observation.

“Which means everyone has been assigned someone aside from Teruteru since the last member of their class will be assigned to Ryota when she is ready and released from her own rehabilitation,” Nagtio admitted as the former ultimate chef shrugged, not offended in the slightest since he would not know how to deal with the mastermind in the first place.

“If that means I can just make sure I provide everyone with a good meal then I cannot complain, the branch gets busy anyway.”

“Hell yeah,” Akane added excitedly, the topic of food immediately grabbing her on the edge as Hajime moved on to the next person knowing that this would take quite a bit of time especially with them stopping to converse every two minutes. 

After two hours they had reached the conclusion, everyone aside from Teruteru with a file.

Everyone seemed happy with their matches especially Peko who seemed to smile down at the file of the ultimate assassin, Maki Harukawa. Perhaps she had seen a bit of herself in the survivour? Hajime could not tell though he secretly hoped that was the case.

However, he did notice Nekomaru and Ibuki go into a coughing fit once Ryoma Hosha, the ultimate tennis pro, had been assigned to their division to specifically be taken care of by Nekomaru. Akane smirked, rubbing her partner’s shoulders as the two division two members explained that he was a very well known tennis player. He had apparently killed members of the mafia with his bare hands and his tennis racquet.

_ “Ibuki remembers watching the news, he went to jail for murder, he killed some of the mafia with the power of his sport,” _ she had explained with a strange glimmer in her eyes. he certainly didn’t see the type to sit down and watch sports or be so happy to see a former convict in their midst. 

In fact, that seemed more of Sonia’s alley. 

_ “Which mafia? _ ” Fuyuhiko had asked, cocking a brow as Peko leaned forward and pulled him back to his chair, not wanting her lover to find out any more details if this story was indeed true and not something completely fabricated. 

Nekomaru pumped his fists, excited to be receiving the file of the tennis pro as Ibuki yelled, just as eager to have the chance to not only work with him but have the ultimate pianist as her underling. 

“Are we all satisfied?”

Everyone nodded, Hiyoko had begun to warm up to the idea despite earlier disappointment and the rest of Hajime’s former classmates seemed excited to begin all the necessary procedures to make sure all of the students were comfortable and ready to tackle a little more of the real world.

Hajime was glad they could help, that they would be there. 

_ She would be happy wouldn't she? She would want everyone to be confident, to keep the memories we made alive. _

The brunette smiled softly as he dismissed the meeting, admitting that there was nothing else on the table for today besides beginning preparations as everyone seemed to stand, growing tired having sat in the chairs for such a long period of time. 

"Hajime," Kazuichi called out, running over to his best friend as the ultimate hope looked up, acknowledging his presence as Nagito gathered his things into his satchel beside him, trying to organize the papers in various folders. 

"You wanna go get lunch together? I haven't seen you in a while, just the two of us," the former ultimate mechanic admitted as a small red flush surfaced across his cheeks. Nagito blinked under the table, able to immediately sense what was happening.

The still lucky as ever student had managed to sniff out Kazuichi's senseless crush on Hajime since they had woken up from their comatose state. Everyone seemed to relax and indulge in the fact that the mechanic was no longer stalking Sonia's every moment and had grown immensely since being awake. 

However, made Hajime his next target of affection.

Nagito harboured no hatred for that, he was not someone eager to be physical in public or announce their relationship at every second. Hajime had fallen for Peko and Chiaki back in the simulation, he had proven to have fallen for Nagito as well. 

He had his full respect and he trusted that Kazuichi, someone he considered a close friend, knew of this. 

"Do you mind?" Hajime asked as he peeked under the table, Nagito meeting his partner's gaze as he shook his head, a bright smile across his lips as he pushed his partner along. 

"Go with your best friend," he replied as Kazuichi nodded, thankful that Nagito hadn't shoved his attempts away. "I'll be here looking things over," he responded.

The two dashed off, the former ultimate mechanic grabbing Hajime's hand as they raced through the hallways like teenagers who were trying to skip detention. It was sweet, part of Nagito wished that they were not together purely to make Kazuichi happy but he was thankful for a relationship he could cherish.

Those first five months together were a learning experience, filled with bickering and various verbal arguments that had led them both to discovering their weaknesses when it came to one another, when it came to properly coming together in a healthy relationship.

However, here they were, two years later; they had managed to figure it out and still learned new things about one another every day. It was a relief to Nagito who felt like  _ finally _ there was someone for him, someone to love him and not shy away.

For once Nagito seemed at peace and that feeling was enough to keep him at bay.

_ There's no need to worry. _

* * * 

"Hold on lovebirds," Ibuki shrieked as she attempted to catch up to Akane and Nekomaru who had already been running down the bridge that spanned above and across the main entrance way.

"Told you, you need to start training with me, you need to gain some stamina," Nekomaru teased as the two froze, the taller man's hand snaking around his partner's waist as Akane stared at her hand, chuckling.

The former ultimate musician frowned, a soft moan leaving her lips as she admitted that she was not the most athletic person on the planet though it was never a bad idea especially with Ryoma and Kaede who would be joining them soon in the second division.

Ibuki winked at Akane, giggling as she spoke, reminiscing about the times she had cheered watching them innocently train and spar one another on the beaches back in the simulation. "How does it feel to be getting married to the same person who almost killed you?" 

Nekomaru scoffed, calming her down as she explained that it was never an attempt to kill her. "You just overreacted to the situation," he added gently as she cackled, hands on her hips as she poked the former gymnast on her shoulder.

"Ibuki can't wait to one day explain to your children how you both used to train all the time as high schoolers!" 

Akane coughed furiously, immediately caught off guard the moment the mention of her having children was brought up. 

"Kids?!" Nekomaru stammered out, his grip unintentionally tightening on his lover's waist as she covered her face with her hands, unable to think of a cohesive response to the topic Ibuki had suddenly opened up.

"Well duh!" She laughed innocently, "You two are always talking about how much you love children, Ibuki has no doubt that soon an army of children will come!" 

The former gymnast looked away, staring at her shoes as she felt herself shiver, gaining the attention of Nekomaru who tilted his head and tried to ask what was wrong but she immediately shut him off. 

"And when it happens, Ibuki demands to be an aunt," she added innocently, unaware of how complicated the topic and the thought of children was for Akane. The former ultimate gymnast knew it wasn't malicious, she took in a small breath before speaking to her directly.

"Not now Ibuki, we're not even married yet," she added uncharacteristically serious though the attitude  _ screamed _ that she was uncomfortable.

Nekomaru could simply pick up on these things after years of being with Akane as both her closest friend and training partner to his soon-to-be wife.

Akane was not one to easily forgive and forget as proven with her still rocky but steadily improving relationship with Gundham had shown. It came extra hard when it related to children, to siblings of any sorts. The one thing that would never leave her mind was the fact that somewhere between the despair she had murdered her own siblings, the only people that mattered to her.

She had always been extra hard on herself for it, early when both had been awake he would notice her tendencies to take long walks at night, as if she was pondering her own life and sanity. Nekomaru understood, Akane had always spoken about them with joy and desired nothing more than to see them again.

Ibuki tensed up, noticing her expression change and her entire body seemed to slouch at her comments. Worried that she had made Akane uncomfortable, she apologised and said that she would go forth and wait ahead for them outside the building to go to lunch. 

"Take your time lovebirds," she added.

Nekomaru turned to her, she looked lost in thought and certainly not in a good way. He didn't even need to ask what she was thinking about, he simply put his hands on her shoulders and quietly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you want to talk?" 

Akane shook her head.

"That's fine," he responded softly before she took his hand in her own, demanding some kind of physical affection though he was never one to refuse such an offer. Nekomaru leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, gently rubbing her hand as he could feel her ring finger and the band that sat around it.

There was a certain joy that ran through his veins anymore he remembered or could feel that band around her finger; it felt like his life was finally coming together and that everything he had ever wanted was finally in the palm of his hand. 

It had been two months since he had asked the question and she had froze for a few minutes unable to even speak though the answer came in due time and with an unparalleled amount of shock and happiness. 

"Thanks old man," she mumbled under her breath as they separated from the kiss, her hand gently against his cheek as he smiled and gave a nod, taking both of her hands and pressing a small peck to them.

"It's what your future husband should do!" 

Akane rolled her eyes though the smirk across her face told Nekomaru that she had enjoyed the comment. "There you go again with the titles," she replied as the former team manager cackled, still unable to understand her utter hatred for pet names.

Anytime he had attempted to sneak in some affectionate nickname she seemed to get incredibly embarrassed and flustered in front of everyone who heard it. Their relationship had shocked nobody the day they had walked in with interlocked hands and matching smiles across their faces. 

However, Nekomaru openly calling her his girlfriend, which she was, and telling Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko that he had  _ "secured the woman of his dreams,"  _ definitely left the brunette on damage control, utterly red faced and unable to hide it at that point.

"You're going to be my wife, what more could I ever wish for," he added curious as Akane held her hands on her hips, unable to really add anything to a comment so sweet and honest. 

Nekomaru enjoyed the moments where they basked in silence, where he would notice her flushing cheeks or the way her smile would illuminate the entire room. "Speechless I see," he teased as he pressed another kiss to her lips, Akane wrapping an arm around his neck as she brought him down to her level, refusing to stand on her toes when they kissed.

"Shut up old man," she responded, endeared. 

They pulled away before they stood in silence for a few seconds before a lightbulb went off into Akane's head realizing that they had yet to meet with Ibuki outside. "Let's go, I want to eat," she said aloud, back in her usual bombastic state. 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed, comments much appreciated xx 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed, comments much appreciated; tumblr is @pxkopxkoyama xx


End file.
